


【了游】Teaching

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: R向爽文，我流坏男人。轻微道具和失O play有清晰的器官学名描写。
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作
Kudos: 2





	【了游】Teaching

耳边的轻微的噪声逐渐被放大，游作趴在课桌上艰难的抬起头，无论他怎么磨蹭双腿都无法抵御从身体内部涌上的热度和焦躁，白皙的脸颊也透着红色，汗水打湿了他的额发，高中生忍耐着即将溢出口中的喘息老师请了半天假借口去保健室，然后一刻不停地奔向鸿上了见的办公室接着敲开了他的门。

熟悉的敲门节奏让鸿上了见没询问来着身份就直接打开了门，理科老师居高临下的看着那个抓住自己的袖子，脸色潮红双腿打颤到快要站不住的藤木游作。那双湿润的绿眼睛从下往上看着他，被折磨了一个早上实在忍不下去的高中生断断续续的乞求他。

“了…了见……拿出来……停下……我忍不住了……”

鸿上了见一把将半跪在地上的高中生拽进自己的办公室，接着反锁上了门。

腰部和腿部都已经完全没有了力气，被抱上办公桌分开双腿时藤木游作自己就迫不及待的把腰带解开，可以看到黑色的校服裤已经有了一块深色的水渍，而正要往下脱的时候被钳住手腕制止了，鸿上了见用没什么温度的眼神看着他。

“我什么时候说过你可以自己脱了？”

“可…可是…了见……我……”

被埋在身体里的跳蛋折磨了一个早上，他连课都听不进去，只要一静下来就会听到细微的电动声。虽然理论上只有他自己能听到，但是在周围都是同学的情况下这样接近发情一般的状态让他无法面对，而越是在意就越是让那个震动着的小玩具的存在感更强烈，游作都不敢站起来只能贴紧课桌，校服之下不需要触碰就挺起来的乳尖更是提醒着他现在的状态有多淫靡，他只要一低头就能看到黑色的校服外套上鼓起来的小小的凸起。被束缚在内裤里的性器就更别说了，要不是还在上课，他现在就会拽着鸿上了见回家。想要立刻获得满足，想要被他的恋人同时也是他的老师的人压在任何触手可及的地方狠狠的操干，他需要一场足以毁灭理性的交合来安抚得不到爱抚的身体。

鸿上了见保持着钳住高中生的姿势看着他在经历情欲的折磨，视线缓缓的从他的黑色校服滑落到裤子上，他不准备现在就做什么，这是惩罚。

今天早上有要他出席的学校会议和早课，昨晚了见提前了一两个小时进入睡眠，但他没想到的是这个小捣蛋鬼直接趴在他身上到处乱摸把才进入睡眠的人摸醒了不说，还只穿着他的衬衫，臀部不停的蹭着他的下半身。怎么看都是来解决生理需求的藤木游作见他醒了也没停手，继续扒鸿上了见的裤子，被强行撩起生理反应的成年人在理智崩断的前一秒把他摁进了床里。

是倒是操了他一顿，但同时鸿上了见也因为睡眠不足导致差点在上午的会议里打瞌睡，早课甚至还差点迟到。而且这种情况也不是第一次发生了，精力旺盛的少年人就算被欺负得哭着保证再也不这么做，没过几天就又重蹈覆辙，所以理科老师决定“教育”一下这个仗着恋人身份就无法无天的高中生。即便他们是情侣，在学校中也还是属于师生关系，履行一点属于教师的职责也无可厚非。

“了见……碰我………”

藤木游作不是没尝试过情趣道具，但是那些都比不上和鸿上了见做爱要来得舒服，成年人总会在插进去的时候和他十指相扣，等到身体被填满的时候还能得到很多个吻，这种填满身心的快乐让高中生控制不住的想向成年人——也是他的老师索取。这一切都是鸿上了见教给他的，无论是超越他年龄的理科知识还是从未接触过的生理知识，更还有他第一次获得的恋情。

游作只能继续张着双腿忍耐，虽然这很难熬但是他不介意了见看到他的一切，包括现在的耻态。

高中生张着嘴像是在跟他讨亲，刚好被塞到腺体位置附近的跳蛋一刻不停的欺负着他的内里，似乎是看够了的理科老师终于松开了钳制，浅浅地吻了一下游作的嘴唇，然后把那条黑色的校服裤子褪下来。等湿到不行的内裤一点一点被脱下来的时候那根属于少年的性器已经被腺液和控制不住溢出来一部分的前精搞得一片粘湿，就连卷曲的毛发都被染得乱七八糟，湿漉漉的贴着他的小腹。流下来的体液也打湿了后面那个入口，穴口收缩着想要得到更粗更滚烫的东西来填满，但因为现在只塞入了一枚跳蛋的缘故让被折腾得欲求不满高中生继续分开了自己的双腿，俨然一副快接近高潮的样子。

“你今天没有好好听课，藤木游作同学。”

鸿上了见饶有兴趣的看着顺着跳蛋的电线流出来的精液，伸手触碰了一下收缩着的地方。昨天晚上他也直接睡过去了没来得及清理，但是如果带他去浴室保不准这个高中生会不会又让他的理智继续崩断，藤木游作每天都乐得在他自制力的边缘左右横跳，教育也没用，说着说着还可能会被不想听的高中生直接抱住就亲上来阻止他讲话。

今天的理科课游作整整一节都趴在桌子上，原本这节课是游作最积极的，但是他整个人只能趴在桌子上忍耐来自后穴的快感，他怕一出声就是那些羞耻又色情的喘息，而鸿上了见在讲课的声音更是无时无刻都在折磨他的理智，如果不保持一点冷静的话他可能就要被激得在教室里就去磨蹭桌子，想象成是了见在碰他。

“你只是听见我的声音……就控制不住的想要自慰，不要否认，你现在就是一副想要我干你的样子，游作。”

鸿上了见凑到藤木游作耳边咬住他的耳廓，缓慢又热情的舔过他耳背后面的皮肤，接着握住他的手放到徘徊那根在高潮边缘的性器上。

“自己握好，我没允许你之前…不准高潮。”

“鸿上老师，请收一下这周的课件——”

门外传来了学生的敲门声，突然的紧张感让游作差点儿从办公桌上摔下来，了见抱住他的腰把人往不会摔的地方挪动了一下。

“等我十分钟。”

鸿上了见留下藤木游作一个人在办公室内，他们只隔了一道门，还能听见门外鸿上了见和学生交流的声音，而他在鸿上了见的办公桌上扳着自己的大腿把下半身全部暴露出来，无论是流着精液的性器还是塞着跳蛋张合着的穴口。反应过来以后突然袭来的羞耻感让他收紧了后穴，肠壁挤压了一下埋在深处的跳蛋，一瞬间袭来的快感差点儿让游作抓紧了自己的校服，仿佛有第三者围观的感觉让在这方面脸皮薄了不少的高中生意识到自己究竟是在什么地方和鸿上了见做这种事，但他还不能高潮也不能自慰，只能松开一只被自己的体液弄脏的手捂住嘴，不让可怜又潮湿的呻吟声从自己喉咙中溢出。

门外的学生完全无法想象门内到底是怎样淫荡又下流的场景。

鸿上了见确实只出去了十分钟，但是在这十分钟里游作仿佛经历了漫长而甜蜜的折磨，他只能闭上眼睛不去想这是什么地方，然后再逐渐习惯玩具给他的快感。

“我看你不是挺喜欢这个玩具的吗？”

“了…等等——！不要…拿出去……我不想要这个！”

原本都被拉扯到穴口附近的跳蛋又被用力的塞了回去，这回不止是提高了一个频率的振动，成年人的手指也直接探了进去，随着缓慢的抽插还能带出阻塞在里面的精液，内壁热情的包裹着他的手指往更深处探索，早就熟悉他手指动作的粘膜顺从的吞吐着他的指节，直到被带出来的白色的液体沾满了他的手指，仿佛是被看着清理一般的动作让游作继续烧红了脸，但下一秒直接被推到前列腺位置的跳蛋开始了高频率的振动，游作甚至都没来得及限制住自己的性器就这么直接射了出来。高中生像是脱力一般扭过头大口大口的喘息着，他释放出来的液体沾满了自己的小腹还溅了一部分在鸿上了见的衣服上。

“不行…！！等……还在……高潮……没射完…不要碰…！”

但这还没完，还处于高潮状态中痉挛着的高中生看到又一枚跳蛋被摁在了他的性器顶端，他头脑都还没反应过来这意味着什么，下一秒还在开合着吐精的尿道口又被新一轮的振动刺激着，他连尖叫声都发不出就被延长了高潮的时间，敏感的位置被迫接受着这样的对待，这一下游作是真的被激得眼泪都流了下来。

“了见…！不要这个…停下…！”

鸿上了见吻走了他的眼泪，但和这样轻柔的动作完全相反的举动是手指的动作，在感受到内壁的收紧以后又继续加入了一根，不是为了扩张而是用指尖触碰内侧的敏感点，在他抖着腰想躲闪的时候就缓慢的将手指抽出，在即将拔出的时候再又重又深的插进去。被跳蛋折磨又被手指刺激的腺体已经让游作迎来了不知道第几次的前列腺高潮，而仿佛铁了心一般继续指奸高中生的理科老师低头隔着那件白衬衫去含吸他挺起来的乳尖，被打湿以后变得透明的衬衫把红肿挺立的乳肉衬得无比淫靡，舌头每刮过一次就能感受到游作小幅度的颤抖，要是用牙轻咬一下的话还能听到浸泡在情欲里的粘稠低吟。

“还有，在学校里只能叫我‘鸿上老师’。藤木游作，你要为今天犯下的错误接受惩罚。”

可惜高中生脱口而出的称呼依旧是“了见”，仿佛这个名字能给他什么安慰一般一直重复着这两个音节。被手指插干得大脑一片混沌，好看的绿宝石现在满是水汽又湿又亮，写满哀求的眼神和绞紧手指的后穴无一不是在告诉鸿上了见他已经获得了好几次高潮，而沾满白色液体的小玩具已经停下了振动被放到了一边。

穴口的扩张程度已经到了让他进去的时候游作不会感觉到疼痛的地步，但是现在依旧是在“惩罚教育”的成年人不准备满足他，而是抽出手抹开他沾在小腹上的精液，直到肚子上那个小小的凹陷都被粘稠的白色液体盛满才用已经硬挺的地方抵住那个急需安抚的地方。

“你要叫我什么？”

游作看到鸿上了见将那只平时批改用的钢笔拿在了手中，笔帽的部分慢慢的滑过他因为打湿衬衫而显露出来的红肿的乳尖，而突出的那一小部分笔夹冰凉又不平整，刮过乳肉的时候激得游作发出了小声的呜咽。真正的教学用具被赋予情趣意味的时候游作茫然的躲了躲，但后果就是被笔帽直接将挺起来的乳尖摁下去，还小幅度的划着圈，轻微的刺痛和舒服让游作的无意识溢出口中的音节变得更加甜腻，但他不想因为这个原因就高潮，游作不知道继续下去还会不会有更多的，他再也不能在平日的生活中正常对待的东西出现，高中生只能松了牙关妥协。

“了……鸿，鸿上老师…！”

“然后？你想要我做什么，说出来。”

“……………”

太过分了，这怎么可能说出口。

正因为知道了见想让他说什么，所以才更加说不口。游作脸上和耳根一片滚烫，他可以直接趴到了见身上吻他再索取想要的一切，但是他不知道要怎么将这样羞耻的词汇说出口，只能咬了咬嘴唇低下头。

“不听老师的话吗？藤木游作同学。”

原本抵在入口处的性器滑动了一下改变了方向，先是缓慢的蹭过会阴和阴囊这两块本来就柔嫩的部位，接着像是要插入一般往前挺了一下。

“——！！”

龟头蹭过阴囊又贴到了另一根才高潮过的性器上，暗示性的磨蹭着。又粗又烫的性器和游作的贴到了一起，粘在上面的精液和溢出的腺液沾满了两个人的性器，比直接插入还要强烈的快感让游作开始颤抖，而会阴和底部的小球被刮过又被龟头暗示性的顶弄的时候，再也忍耐不下去的高中生把双手放在腿弯的部分扳开了自己的大腿，让那个还收缩着想要得到疼爱的地方暴露出来。

“鸿…鸿上老师……插进来……求你了……！”

游作闭上眼睛扭过头不去看自己的理科老师，强行剥离他羞耻心的动作和称呼无一不在强调他们还是师生，他在学校的教师办公室里和自己的老师做这种事情。游作无法想象以后来这个办公室的时候会想起什么，他可能连那张桌子都不想看见。但他今天也确实是因为实在忍不住情欲的折磨而跑过来求助鸿上了见，想让男朋友满足他。

“好孩子…”

鸿上了见满意的亲了亲他的嘴唇，接着缓慢的顶开被仔细扩张过的入口，然后猛地插到最深处。

“——！”

滚烫硬挺的性器豁开了才合上没多久的内壁，游作甚至以为自己会因为这样的插入而高潮，但他今天攀顶的次数太多了，仅仅是这一瞬间的快感不足以让他射出来。而原本自己扳着大腿的手在鸿上了见靠近的时候就自发的抱住他的脖子，男友在操干他的时候性感又低沉的喘息让游作原本逐渐平缓的心跳开始加速，他继续将自己的大腿分得更开了一些，让鸿上了见填满他。

“唔……哈啊………了见……”

内里早就被塑造成了挺进身体里的性器的形状，游作胡乱的凑过去和了见接吻，两条舌头湿漉漉的交缠在一起，高中生任由自己的老师蹂躏他的口腔，而过度开发的后穴即便迎来了重重的顶撞也没有疼痛的感觉，取而代之的是他无比习惯并且深深沉迷着的性刺激。内壁被一次又一次的顶开，而没有拿出的跳蛋被顶到腺体的位置时深知无法逃避这样快感的游作抓紧了见的衣服，在被抛上风口浪尖的时候只有鸿上了见是唯一的浮木，埋在身体里的性器一次顶得比一次还重，鸿上了见也咬紧了牙关，额角细小的汗珠打湿了他的鬓发。双重的快感让游作在不触碰性器官的情况下射了出来，他抱紧自己的老师发出几声粘稠又饱含快乐的低吟，而鸿上了见也咬着他的肩膀释放在了深处。

高潮后的倦怠期让两个人都急促的喘息着，亲昵的磨蹭着鼻尖和嘴唇享受高潮的余韵。在抽出性器时带出了一部分射进去的白浊，而他的老师像是清理一般又继续在还没怎么合拢的地方插入手指，让精液顺着自己的指节流出来。折磨了高中生一整天的跳蛋也滑了出来被擦干净以后放到了一边，但游作原本松懈下来的神经逐渐有了一丝危机感，他察觉到手的动作不仅仅是清理精液那么简单，指尖没有刻意去触碰被折腾了整整一个下午的腺体，而是继续往深处滑去，在游作还没来得及制止的时候感觉到了一阵他预想之外的刺激，身体里的手指摸到了位于前列腺更后方的凹凸不平的器官，然后缓慢的用指尖触碰着。

“——啊！别…别碰…了见我知道错了…！”

“现在还是教育时间，游作。这里是精囊腺，是形成精液的一部分。”

位于膀胱底和直肠之间的器官被这样对待又被鸿上了见以超出他能承受的方式讲解着，而从内部刺激到膀胱的感觉让游作感觉到有一种他完全不想看到的事情要发生，但鸿上了见还没停下，依旧刺激着内部那个敏感的器官。

“了…了见…我想去厕所……”

是真的会发生让他不想看见的事情，游作涨红了脸低下头，合上双腿难耐的摩擦着大腿内侧的皮肤。

“你保证下次不给我捣乱了吗，小色鬼。”

“我…！我没有…不是那样…！我只是想…要个晚安吻……”

游作被这个称呼激得连忙摇头否认，太羞耻了，他不想意识到自己究竟多沉迷和鸿上了见做这种事。要是可以的话他想要有一整天不上课，鸿上了见也不用去学校，他们就在床上度过。

“那你为什么要趴在我身上？还扒我的裤子。”

“原本是…那样的……可是了见你睡着了……我想要你睁开眼睛…看着我……”

鸿上了见的呼吸停滞了一瞬，他没想到在这种时候会被直球直接砸中，高中生的声音可怜又委屈，但字里行间依旧包含着满满的喜爱之情，想要无时无刻都亲近自己的心上人。

“…我明白了。没提前告诉你我的工作安排时间是我不对，如果你平时能忍到周末的话我就给你奖励。”

鸿上了见叹了口气，他今天虽然有点生气但是高中生的出发点又让他气不起来，他凑近低着头的高中生吻了吻游作通红的耳尖。

“我会抱你一整天，直到你无论哪张嘴都说不出话为止。”

“不过看你现在享受的样子也不是惩罚了，藤木游作。我需要让你记住这次教训。”

内裤被脱掉了，他保持着真空的状态被套上了校裤，但是游作只能收紧自己的后穴，他只要一动弹就能感觉到少部分没有清理出来的精液顺着大腿内侧下滑，虽然此时已经到了放学时间学校里应该没有留下几个学生，但他只能紧紧的贴着扶住自己肩膀的鸿上了见，不想被任何人看见。校服外套是披在他身上的，只要一低头就能看到那两枚被遮住一部分若隐若现的乳尖。

但到了厕所的时候鸿上了见没有留他一个人在隔间，而是抱稳他的腰再褪下他的裤子，意识到什么的游作羞耻又急切的扒着他的手想让他松开。

“我…我可以自己来！了见你出去……”

“你自己能站得稳？我什么都见过了，你还害羞？”

不是这个问题。又不是幼童，当着别人的面做这种事情早就超过了他的羞耻心上限，游作没有回答而是继续反对了见留在这里，甚至用手肘往后撞了撞。

“结束了我们就回去，游作。”

“不要……放手……不要看…！！！”

藤木游作的力道根本就不大，潜意识里不愿意伤害鸿上了见的想法让他处在进退两难的领地。小腹被反复抚摸着，指尖暗示性的从肚脐往下滑，他越是在意就越觉得难受，而在这个空间里下意识的身体反映催促着他顺应生理本能。大概是看游作还在负隅顽抗，鸿上了见温柔的吻了吻高中生的后颈接着用力的压迫了一下他的小腹，才被从内侧刺激过的膀胱又被外侧刺激，控制不住的排泄感让游作紧紧的闭上了眼睛，感官被折腾的感觉让泪腺崩塌，泪水顺着眼角下滑。他再怎么想忍住也不行了，更何况他平时只要被鸿上了见触碰就能高潮。水流声持续了一阵就结束了，因为排泄而红着脸发抖的高中生无法面对这一切，只能用哭湿的眼睛回头狠狠地瞪了一眼自己的高数老师。

“希望你能记住这次的教训，藤木游作同学。”

“………是，鸿上老师。”

高中生赌气一般回头咬了咬成年人的脖子，裤子被重新套上的时候他都不敢回忆刚刚发生的事情，虽然很羞耻但总得来说他并不讨厌这一切。

END


End file.
